Góry Rudej Grani
(1300) (240) , Czarna Skała (200) (120) (80) (60) |Ustrój polityczny = Demokracja |Władca = Naczelnik Solomon |Język = Wspólny (w tym Niższy Wspólny) Orczy |Przynależność = Królestwo Wichrogrodu |Wyznanie = Kościół Świętego Światła }}Góry Rudej Grani znajdują się na wschód od Lasu Elwynn, na północny wschód od Lasu Zmierzchu i południe od Płonących Stepów. Mimo że obszar oznaczony jest jako neutralny, Horda nie posiada tutaj żadnych NPC ani osiedli, lecz obszar ten jest przecinanych przez graczy Hordy podczas podróży do Płomiennego Grzbietu albo Stonard. Idylliczna kraina upstrzona szemrzącymi rzekami, potężnymi wiązami ora pięknym wzniesieniom, pozostająca pod kontrolą Stormwind jest jednym z ostatnich spokojnych regionów w Azeroth. Ludzie są spokojni i zaopatrują stolicę w drewno, ryby oraz zboże. Oddział orków z klanu Czarnej Skały przedostał się z Płonących Stepów i osiadł w Forcie Kamiennej Straży, jednak póki co nie wychodzą oni poza obręb murów. W przeciwieństwie do Ziem Zachodnich, Czerwona Grań jest relatywnie spokojnym regionem. Na północnym brzegu Wiecznego Jeziora znajduje się należące do Przymierza miasto Lakeshire, centralny punkt dla podróżników, które oferuje wiele usług i zadań, jak również punkt do trasy lotów. Ponieważ osiedle jest w stanie permanentnego oblężenia ze strony orków i gnolli, podróżnicy powinni być bardzo ostrożni podczas podróży wokół miasta. Opanowane przez wrogów Fort Kamiennej Straży i Wieża Ilgalara są połączone z zadaniami, lecz również są bardzo niebezpieczne i nie jest zalecane zapuszczać się tam samotnie. Rozdroże znane jako Trzy Kąty znajdujące sięw południowo-zachodnim krańcu regionu łączy Lakeshire z Elwynn, Lasem Zmierzchu oraz, poprzez Drogę Jeziornej Grani, Fort Kamiennej Straży. Sama droga jest raczej niebezpiecznym traktem, wokół którego wałęsają się smoczątka, gnolle, murloki oraz dzikie zwierzęta. W regionie znajduje się również kilka obozowisk - orków w Dolinie Wydawcy, gnolli ze szczepu Cienistego Futra nieopodal Wieży Ilgalara oraz obozowiska murloków wokół jeziora. Historia thumb|250px|Wieża Ilgalara Góry Czerwonej Grani to bardzo stare góry. Przed Pierwszą Wojną Lakeshire nie było tak oblężonym miejscem, jak jest teraz, bronione przez nagie szczyty górskie oraz wspierane przez milicję Azeroth stacjonującą w Forcie Kamiennej Straży, jak również przez potężnego maga Ilgalara. Wraz z przybyciem orków sprawy bardzo szybko się zmieniły. Wielu z najlepszych mężów Czerwonej Grani zostało wysłanych do walki z nadciągającą Hordą i nigdy nie wróciło. Fort Kamiennej Straży stał się podatny na ataki, odkąd jego obsada została wysłana do fortu i szybko nań padł wzrok dowódców klanu Czarnej Skały, którzy rychło oblegli zamek. Żołnierze walczyli jak mogli, lecz nie udało im się odeprzeć ataku. Zarówno fort, jak i wieża dostały się w ręce wroga, a krótko potem mag Ilgalar został zaatakowany przez innego czarodzeja. Ilgalar był znacznie bardziej potężny od złego Morgantha, jednak ten zniewolił plemię gnolli, a Ilgalar nie był w stanie pokonać wszystkich na raz. Kiedy mag z wieży zginął, Morganth objął ją we władanie i skierował swój wzrok na zachód, chcąc rzucić wyzwanie czarodziejowi mieszkającemu w Wieży Azory w Elwynn. Obszar wokół Lakeshire jest obecnie bardzo niebezpieczny, a most łączący miasto z resztą królestwa został niedawno zaatakwany i nieomal nie został zniszczony. Zdesperowani ludzie poszukują pomocy z zewnątrz, werbując kadego podróżnika, któy się tu zatrzyma, by pomógł im w obronie krainy. Geografia W Górach Czerwonej Grani nie ma lochów, rajdów ani pól bitewnych. Mikro loch Fort Kamiennej Straży znajduje się w tej krainie. Jedynym punktem podróży w górach jest należące do Przymierza Lakeshire, Pasmo Gór Czerwonej Grani rozciąga się od tej krainy aż do Przesmyku Śmiertelnego Wiatru. Mapa i subregiony 250px *Topographic map of Redridge Mountains Trasy podróży Trasy lotów z Lakeshire * Stormwind, Elwynn Forest * Sentinel Hill, Westfall * Darkshire, Duskwood * Morgan's Vigil, Burning Steppes Obszary przyległe Ważne postacie thumb|Karczma Lakeshire W Górach Czerwonej Grani mieszka kilku ludzi wartych wspomnienia, lecz większość z nich mieszka w Lakeshire. Przy moście Marszałek Marris wysyła obiecujących rekrutów do walki z zagrożeniem ze strony gnolli ze szczepu Cienistego Futra oraz orków z klanu Czarnej Skały. W jego staraniach wspomaga go Verner Osgood, który również pragnie wypędzić z gór gnolle. W Ratuszu Lakeshire wiekowy Burmistrz Solomon rekrutuje ludzi, by poszukiwali pomocy w innych bastionach królestwa, takich jak Stormwind, Wzgórze Strażnicze czy Darkshire. Wydaje się, że Stormwind pozostawiło miasto samemu sobie, tak samo, jak zrobiło to z Darkshire i Wzgórzem Strażniczm. Te dwa miasta również nie mogą pomóc Lakeshire, bo borykają się z własnymi problemami. Zadania Cataclysm ]] Góry Czerwonej Grani będą strefą o przedziale poziomów 15-20. Strefy zmienione: * Młyn Althera – przejęty przez orków z klanu Czarnej Skały, posiada bardzo dużą zagrodę worgów * Przełęcz Czarnej Skały – teraz patrolowane przez orków z klanu Czarnej Skały i przez elitarnego nazwanego moba * Jezioro Everstill – Obóz Everstill dodany na wschodniej stronie; ścieżka lotu; naprawiony dok na wschodniej części mostu; teraz w jeziorze są Freshwater Eels * Trakt Jeziornej Grani – gnolle mają więcej obozów na południowy wschód od Lakeshire; skradający się Blackrock Hunters znajdują się dalej na drodze * Lakeshire – most jest naprawiony! * Kaniony Czerwonej Grani – elitarny ettin dodany do tej strefy; Yowler ma teraz obóz na świeżym powietrzu * Dolina Rozdzieracza – założony obóz klanu Czarnej Skały z wieżami i elitarnymi mobami, wliczając smoczych jeźdźców * Kanion Łupkowego Wiatru – dodana ścieżka lotu * Kamienna Straż – tylny most został zniszczony; Posterunek Keeshana założony niedaleko frontowego wejścia z orkami nabitymi na pal; cała Kamienna straż, wliczając obozy, wygląda na opuszczony * Trzy Kąty – została wzniesiona wieża ze strażnikami * Wieża Ilgalara – zapieczętowana przez magiczną bramę * Inne – Trakt Czerwonej Grani biegnie z Płonących Stepów na Bagien Smutku nad północno wschodnią sekcją Gór Czerwonej Grani; wszystkie młode smoki zostały usunięte * Nowe zwierzaki Łowcy : Dire Condor, Redridge Fox, Redridge Fox Cub, Forest Stalker (Lis) Surowce thumb|Most Lakeshire * Płótno ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth ** Silk Cloth * Zioła ** Earthroot ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Bruiseweed * Skóry ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather ** Black Whelp Scale (ze skórowaia smocząt poziomu 17-25) * Ruda ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein Dzikie stworzenia * Dziki * Padlinożerne ptaki * Smoczątka * Gnolle * Murloki * Orkowie * Pająki * Treszadony Dodatkowe informacje * W Górach Czerwonej Grani występuje jedna z największych przepaści poziomowych między lokacjami. Pomiędzy tym obszarem a Płonącymi Stepami występuje 30-poziomowa różnica - od 25 do 55 poziomu. en:Redridge Mountains es:Montañas Crestagrana fr:Les Carmines it:Common ru:Красногорье Kategoria:Wschodnie Królestwa